Scalphunter
John Greycrow known as Scalphunter is a Native American mutant, as well as one of the oldest mutants alive as he has fought in wars since World War II when his powers are first known to have manifested themselves. Early life A Native American who originally fought in World War II for the United States of America, but was executed for murdering his fellow officers. He was shot by a firing squad and was believed killed. However, because of his regenerative powers he survived and became a mercenary. He was recruited to join the Marauders by Gambit on behalf of Mr. Sinister. Marauders Scalphunter became a member of the Marauders, a band of assassins who were gathered together by the mutant thief Gambit at the request of the enigmatic mastermind known as Mister Sinister. First mission: Kill Madelyne Pryor For their first mission,1 the Marauders were tasked with the assassination of Sinister's former pawn Madelyne Pryor. Sinister had formerly erased any proof of her existence. Along with Arclight, Scalphunter acted as paramedics while she was the sole survivor of a crash plane in San Francisco to kidnap her. She tried to escape but was hunted by Scalphunter, Arclight, Prism and Harpoon, and eventually shot by Scalphunter, left for dead,3 only for her to recover in a hospital. Mutant Massacre Sinister first sent the Marauders to murder the entire population of the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. In Los Angeles, the Marauders led by Scalphunter attacked the Morlock Tommy, killing her friend and Hellfire Club agent Richard Salmons and letting her escape, for her to involuntary sent them to the secret Alley, the Morlocks' home in the tunnels of New York City. After finding the Alley, Scalphunter shot Tommy, and the Marauders entered the tunnels. In the course of this mutant massacre, Scalphunter killed countless of Morlocks, including Annalee and her babies. He also clashed with the X-Men9 and Power Pack. Targetting X-Men allies He was also tasked with the assassination of Polaris along with Arclight and Sabretooth. Destroying her house and tracking her, they were unsuccessful to eliminate Polaris, as she was already possessed by Malice who used the magnetic powers of her host to defeat the three Marauders. Taking the leadership of the team over Scalphunter as Sinister intended, she also revealed that the mission was only a power testing for her. Later, the Marauders were chastised by Sinister, as Madelyne Pryor wasn't dead, and he threatened to kill one of the Marauders if the mission wasn't accomplished. The Marauders consequently assaulted the San Francisco Memorial Hospital, and Scalphunter headed to Madelyne's room where he killed a nurse but was stopped in his execution by Rogue who was quickly dismissed. Pryor used that opportunity to fight back, long enough for Dazzler to hit him with a blast thanks to Psylocke's telepathic monitoring. Following that brawl, both X-Men and Marauders scattered across town. Scalphunter took position on the Golden Gate Bridge, intending to shot down Rogue, but was stopped by Longshot and Wolverine. He was quickly backed up by Scrambler and Sabretooth, and the two X-Men fell from the Bridge. The Marauders then retreated from the city. Inferno Later, the Marauders relocated their base to the Morlocks' tunnels, and Scalphunter and Sabretooth were sent to scout for intruders, only to be both defeated by Dazzler.13 The Marauders escaped from the sewers, only for the battle to continue in the streets, right in the middle of the "Inferno" demonic invasion of New York City, and both mutant teams were also attacked by Demons and the armored soldiers of the Right. Scalphunter himself targeted Rogue who took revenge on him for their San Francisco encounter. Fighting Nate Grey The Marauders later clashed with the dimensionally-displaced young mutant known as Nate Grey after they attempted to assassinate Sinister's former servant, Threnody. Scalphunter's clone was killed in this conflict, as X-Man telekinetically pulled the trigger of his gun, killing Prism and wounding Riptide, before being killed by the explosion of his ammunitions, again caused by X-Man. Post M-Day Scalphunter was one of the still-powered mutants living in tents on the Xavier Institute lawn after almost all mutants were depowered on M-Day. However, when Apocalypse came seeking people for his cause, he chose to serve him. When Havok warned him, along with Fever Pitch, and Skids that they were in way over their heads, Scalphunter replied that Apocalypse had explained it all to them and was on their side. Also during his time as a member of the 198 became romantically involved with his Marauders compatriot, Arclight. He left the institute at the request of Sinister and re-joined the Marauders and fought the X-Men to lay claim to the Mutant Messiah, Hope Summers. In the aftermath of Messiah Complex, Greycrow was scared of the X-Men and ran away from the Marauders. He was located by Nightcrawler, who apparently converted him to Christianity. He later joined the X-Men on Utopia after being brought in by Weapon Plus to deliver new versions of Predator X to attack the X-Men. He was allowed sanctity after warning the X-Men and helping them slay the beasts. Scalphunter fought alongside the X-Men during Second Coming was also a part of the Age of X, an alteration of reality by the mad mutant Legion. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Stalkers Category:Serial Killers Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Elderly Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Revived Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Genocidal Category:Assassins Category:One-Man Army Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers